


Used Goods

by Kalloway



Category: Dōjin Work
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Najimi and Tsuyuri discuss where their books go after they're sold.





	Used Goods

**Author's Note:**

> For luxken27's Summer Mini-Challenge 2015, 'untouched'. Originally posted September 22nd, 2015.

"I almost sold out!" Najimi couldn't help smiling - she hadn't realized how bare her table had gotten. She hadn't done anywhere near as well as Tsuyuri, of course, but she'd sold most of the copies of her most recent book and even made a decent dent in some of the back issues she'd brought with her.

"Now your floor won't collapse into the apartment below," Tsuyuri commented. "Good job. I'm proud of you."

"I... still have plenty of boxes at home," Najimi admitted with a defeated sigh. "But it can't be any worse than some of our customers, right?"

"I don't know," Tsuyuri said. "I hope that my books are enjoyed but also discarded if necessary. I'd rather it be used than sit untouched on a shelf or in a box."

"I... probably don't want to think about that first one." Najimi finished packing the lone box she had left - she'd still ship it, it was a little too big to carry on the train - and folded up the blanket she'd draped over the table. Had people done that with her books? Probably. And then... if they got too... dirty...

"You're thinking about it," Tsuyuri noted.

Najimi sighed. Yes, yes she was. She supposed it came with the territory.


End file.
